Ryder's appendicitis attack
It was a cold winter day in Adventure Bay. The pups are wide awake and they are playing in the snow with Alex. Mayor Goodway and Chickaleta are driving back to the town hall. They had picked up some fresh groceries from Mr.Porter's grocery store/restaurant. Jake and Everest are bellybogganing down the hills up at Jake's Mountain. Mr.Porter is using a snowblower to clear the snow off of his lawn and sidewalk. Cap'n Turbot and Wally are ice skating on the frozen bay. Katie is in her clinic/pet shop giving her kitten Callie a bath. Ryder is still asleep in his bedroom. Chase:"I'm worried about Ryder." Skye:"He didn't eat his dinner last night and he was clutching his lower right side." Rubble:"Do you think he's sick?" Rocky:"I seen him run to the bathroom." Zuma:"He puked." "I heard it." Marshall:"Let's go up to his bedroom and check on him." Alex:"I think it could be his appendix." "If it is he has to go to the hospital and have surgery." "You don't even need your appendix to live." "It's a useless body organ." Ryder woke up and ran to the bathroom. He started to vomit in the toilet. Marshall runs over to him. Marshall:"Ryder are you ok?" He puts a paw on his forehead and pulls it back. Marshall:"He's burning up." "Can you go to my ambulance Alex and grab the thermometer?" Alex:"Sure thing Marshall." He runs off. Ryder:"Ow my side hurts." "Make it stop." He passed out. Rubble called Mayor Goodway on the Pup-Pad. Mayor Goodway:"Hello Rubble." "What's wrong?" Rubble:"Ryder's very sick and I don't know what to do." "Is there a hospital nearby?" "Alex thinks it might be his appendix." "He's burning up with a high fever." "He's been vomiting too." Mayor Goodway:"Oh my goodness." "Yes there's a hospital over in Foggy Bottom." "I suggest you get him over there right now." "If it is his appendix it will burst and it could kill him." Rubble:"Ok goodbye Mayor and thank you." Mayor Goodway:"You're welcome Rubble." "I hope he will feel better soon." He hangs up the phone and runs up to Ryder's bathroom with Alex following behind him. Rubble:"Everyone listen up!" "There's a hospital over in Foggy Bottom." "Mayor Goodway told me." "I was talking to her on the Pup-Pad." "She said that Ryder needs to get to the hospital now!" "If it's his appendix it will burst and it could kill him!" Marshall:"First I have to take his temperature." He cleaned it off with a alcohol swab and put it in Ryder's mouth. It beeped and he took it out. Marshall:"104.5." "Not good at all." "His fever is way too high." "We need to bring it down and fast." Alex:"I'll help you!" He got a wash cloth from the closet and got it wet in the sink. He placed it on Ryder's forehead. Ryder started to wake up. Ryder:"Ow what just happened?" "What's on my forehead?" Alex:"I placed that on your forehead to bring your high fever of 104.5 down." Ryder:"I have a fever that high?" Marshall:"Yes you do." "You passed out on us." "You've been out cold for a while." Ryder:"I did?" Marshall:"Yeah you did." "I'm going to touch your side." "Tell me if it hurts." He placed his two front paws on his lower right side and pushed down. He let go. Ryder:"Ow!" "That hurts!" "Make it stop!" Marshall:"Yup that's your appendix and it just burst." "We have to hurry and get you to the Foggy Bottom hospital now." "Everyone let's go!" Later that night Katie and Alex are spending the night with Ryder. The people that came to visit Ryder were none other than Mr.Porter,Jake,Gustavo,Francois,Cap'n Turbot,Carlos,Santa Claus,Julius,Justina,Mayor Goodway,Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi,Engineer,Cake Taster,Ace Sorensen,Precious's owner,Precious's owner's mom and the mean Mayor Humdinger.